Neville Longbottom and the Philosopher's Stone
by heyitsyouknowwho
Summary: A parallel world where Neville is the chosen-one and not Harry.
1. The Boy Who Lived

It was a still night towards the end of October. A light dusting of frost covered the floor and a cool wind was blowing over the houses of Davison Street. A stray dog was searching through the rubbish of a bin outside one of the houses. The distant sound of a blaring car alarm could be heard. There was nothing to suggest that anything strange or out of the ordinary was happening.

Suddenly two figures appeared out of nowhere on the corner of the Street. Through the dim street lights a vague appearance of the men could be made out. They both wore what looked to be a sort of fancy dress costume; long cloaks that went to the floor, each of them were holding some sort of stick in their hands. One of the men had long hair. The other wore glasses. They stood for a while before walking up the street towards a large house at the end.

"I don't believe this," The man with glasses said. "Not Frank and Alice. Not the baby."

"I know mate, but we've got to keep it together until we know for sure," said the other.

They reached the house and instantly noticed that the front door stood ajar. The two men exchanged glances before entering. The living room looked nothing like either of them could remember. Furniture was scattered about the room; a bookshelf had fallen to the floor: books strewn everywhere. A struggle had clearly taken place.

The pair began to rummage through the furniture, looking for any sign of life. The man with long hair picked up one of the books and gasped audibly, causing his companion to turn his head sharply towards the sound. Lying under the book was a human hand. Both of them began frantically throwing books off the pile until the top half of a body was visible. The man with glasses murmured something and waved his stick, causing the rest of the books to fly off the body. It was Frank.

They both knelt beside the body for a few minutes in stunned silence, neither of them wanting to believe what was lying in front of them. The man with glasses was about to speak when the sound of a baby crying came from upstairs. They exchanged another glance before climbing the stairs.

The crying got louder as they reached the top of the stairs. It was coming from a room across the hall. When they walked into the room they were hit with another bombshell. On the floor in front of the baby's cot lay another body. It was Alice. She had obviously been shielding her baby when she died. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

The crying stopped. They looked up to find the baby, Neville, sitting in his cot unharmed (apart from a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead). Both men stared at the baby in disbelief. How had he survived?

"We've got to move the bodies before the muggles start poking their noses around here." The man with long hair whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

"What about the baby. We can't just leave him alone. He needs to be looked after." The man with glasses replied.

"Where do we take him though?"

"I don't know..."

"We could take him to Augusta. She could look after him while we sort things out."

"Yeah, I suppose. The sooner we get him out of this house the better. Call the others here and we can take him now."

The man with long hair made the call while the other picked Neville up from his cot. The men vanished into thin air with the baby leaving the two bodies behind.

The men appeared outside a rather old-looking house in the middle of a field. A middle-aged woman came running from the house towards the men. When she reached them they could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, what happened? Why have you got Neville? Are Frank and Alice okay?" she yelled frantically. "They won't tell me anything." She gestured to two Auror's standing by her front door. They shuffled around uncomfortably.

"Augusta calm down. We have to talk to you. Can we go inside?" the man with long hair asked calmly

"Yes, yes of course. Go inside."

She led the way into her home. As they passed the Auror's the man with long hair gave a quick gesture, dismissing them from their post. The Auror's looked relieved and disappeared. They went into the dinning room and stood around the table.

"Here, I'll take Neville. I've a cot upstairs he can sleep in. Make yourselves at home."

The man with glasses handed the baby over and she disappeared from the room, singing a lullaby quietly to Neville in a bid to get him to sleep.

"What are we going to tell her James? It will break her heart." The man with long hair said.

"I don't know Sirius. I just don't know." The man with glasses, James, said.

The men sank into chairs around the table. After a while Augusta reappeared bringing with her three mugs of tea. She put the mugs on the table and sat down in a chair opposite the men, shaking slightly.

"What is this all about?" she asked quietly.

"It's Frank and Alice..." James said before letting out a sob, unable to carry on.

"We don't know how to tell you this but... they're dead. You-Know-Who showed up at their house tonight and killed them." Sirius continued and he to let out a sob.

Augusta nodded slowly; she had expected this for a long time now. You-Know-Who had been keen to kill them for a long time. Yet she was still unable to take the news in. It was like the world had stopped. He son, her only son, her dear little Frank, was dead. Her daughter-in-law, Alice whom she loved like she was her own daughter, was dead. It was a miracle Neville had survived, but how...?

"We don't know how or why but somehow Neville survived. We found him crying in his cot. You-Know-Who was long gone," James said. He had regained some of his composure.

"We should have got there sooner. If we had we might have been able to stop him." Sirius said.

"No. No one would have been able to stop You-Know-Who. You would have just gotten yourselves killed. There was nothing you could have done. Anyway, I've still got Neville." Augusta said holding back tears. She had to be strong. At least until James and Sirius had left.

"Now you two get off home. Don't go back there. Not tonight. I'll look after Neville from now on. "

"Are you sure...?" James asked.

"We could always...?" Sirius said

"No, just go. I think I need to be alone for a while." She said.

The two men drank their tea quickly and left the house. Augusta stayed up late into the night looking at pictures of her late son and his wife. Upstairs in his cot Neville lay sleeping, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he was special, not knowing he would spend the rest of his life in the spotlight. Not knowing people all around the world were now calling him Neville Longbottom – the boy who lived.


	2. Discovery of Magic

Seven years had passed since Neville had become an orphan and had been brought to live at his Grandmother's house. He now stood, eight years old, in the garden at a house party his Grandmother was hosting. It was someone's birthday or something.

He stood alone watching miserably as his cousins made flowers float in the air. It was alright for them. They all had their magic. He didn't. To the whole wizarding world he was known as: Neville Longbottom - the boy who lived. To his family he was known as: Neville Longbottom - the disappointment. His great uncle Algie walked over and stood quietly behind him.

"Don't worry. Your magic will show itself soon enough," he said giving Neville a light nudge.

"It doesn't feel like it," Neville moaned, turning to face his uncle. Algie was tall, unshaven and slightly overweight. He had always worn muggle clothes ever since Neville could remember (something that seemed to attract nasty looks from a lot of people). Today's assortment was army boots, black shorts and a bright pink t-shirt. Algie wore pink because he said it made him look manly – Neville begged to differ.

"It will, just you wait. And if it doesn't at least you'll have something interesting to add to that title of yours. The boy who lived: a squib!"

Neville looked up in horror at his uncle for squibs were highly frowned upon in the wizarding world. His uncle looked down at him and winked. Neville punched his uncle's arm lightly knowing he'd been fooled.

"Hey, how about we go upstairs and play some exploding snap. You like that game don't you," Algie asked.

"Yeah, alright then," Neville replied.

He followed his uncle into the house and made his way upstairs. What had once been a dusty spare room seven years ago was now Neville's bedroom. The walls had been painted light blue and were covered in posters of Neville's favourite quidditch team: Puddlemere United. Hanging from the ceiling were several origami dragons, one dragon for each breed. They had been enchanted to look like they were flying around the room. Origami seemed to be about the only thing Neville was any good at. Neville walked over to his toy box to get his exploding snap set when out of nowhere he was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground.

Seconds later Neville found himself being dangled by his ankles from his bedroom window. He looked up to see who was holding him to find out that it was none other than his uncle Algie. Neville rolled his eye. "Not again" he thought. Algie had gotten it into his head that he could somehow 'scare' the magic out of him. He had once gone as far as pushing him of the edge of Blackpool pier, not knowing that he couldn't swim. He had nearly drowned until a lifeguard had come to the rescue. Neville shuddered at the memory.

"Pull me up," he shouted desperately.

"If this doesn't get the magic out of you I don't know what will," Algie shouted back.

Neville's aunt Enid (Algie's partially blind wife) entered the room, completely oblivious to the current situation her nephew was in. She walked over to where Algie stood, who had quickly lowered his hands to hide Neville from view upon her entrance.

"Would you like some cake, Algie?" Enid asked.

"Oh, yes please," Algie said eagerly, completely forgetting about Neville.

He let go...

Neville felt air rush past him. Someone screamed. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact that would undoubtedly end his short life. Images flashed before his eyes. The time he'd nearly drown, the endless disappointment, the howlers, the scream, the flash of green light... Neville frowned, eyes still firmly shut. Surely he should have hit the ground by now.

A cheer sounded. Neville opened his eyes to find his whole family surrounding him. He saw his Gran, she was crying. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead, in fact he felt fine. And they wouldn't be cheering if he was dead. Why wasn't he dead? He should have been dead. Before Neville could think anymore he was hauled to his feet by unknown hands.

"Oh Neville, I'm so proud of you," his Gran said giving him a hug, squeezing all the air out of him.

"Neville that was amazing," someone in the crowd said. Other voices followed saying the same sorts of things.

Through a gap in the crowd Neville saw Algie make his way over to them, head held high. Neville had never seen such a wide smile on his uncle's face before. It looked like it could escape the sides of his face at any moment.

"I always knew you had it in you, Neville," He said when he reached them pulling him into a harder embrace. "I never doubted you." Algie then went on to tell him what had happened. When Neville had hit the ground he had bounced off it like it was made of rubber, resulting in no injuries.

The shock of the fall was beginning to wear off. Neville couldn't help it, he smiled. For the first time in his life Neville wasn't viewed as a disappointment. For the first time in his life Neville felt like he actually deserved all the attention he got from the press. Neville had never felt happier.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

_Dear Mr Longbottom, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Neville had read and re-read the letter several times since it had arrived over a month ago yet he still couldn't believe it. Today he, Neville Longbottom, was going to Hogwarts. This time tomorrow he would be walking down those long corridors, learning spells and enchantments, brewing potions and, hopefully, proving everyone that had ever doubted him wrong. He glanced up at a clock hanging on his wall. It told him that he would be leaving for King's Cross Station in twenty minutes. He'd only managed to eat a bit of his breakfast because of his excitement.

Neville folded his acceptance letter and put it in the top desk of his draw - he didn't want to take it with him to Hogwarts in case he lost it. He opened his trunk and checked all his clothes and school books were inside. He made sure Trevor was locked safely in his cage as the toad had a habit of disappearing. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the wand that was tucked inside. The wand had belonged to his father and whenever it was with his he always felt like a part of his Dad was with him. After all of the last minute checks where done he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The minutes dragged by until, finally, Neville heard his grandmother calling him from downstairs.

He picked up his trunk and Trevor's cage and made for the door. He cast his eyes around his room. It would be Christmas the next time he saw it. Neville felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He hadn't stayed anywhere else other then this house since...

He closed the door.

The journey was uneventful and within three hours the taxi they had travelled in pulled up at the train station. Neville put his trunk and Trevor's cage on a trolley while his Grandmother paid the taxi driver. They entered the station and walked past several trains and platforms until they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Neville looked at the barrier nervously. He knew what he had to do, he had to run through the barrier and it would take him to platform nine and three quarters. However, even though he knew what would happen, the prospect of running at a brick wall was daunting.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" his grandmother inquired. Neville looked up at her with a scared expression. She sighed and grabbed hold of his arm. She marched with him towards the barrier at a brisk pace. Neville slammed his eyes shut just as they were about to hit the wall but, as expected, they hit nothing. Instead he found himself plunged into a sea of noise and excitement.

He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by steam and people of all shapes and sizes. Through the steam he could just make out the distinct shape and colour of the Hogwarts Express. His grandmother steered him through the crowd until they found a quieter spot.

"Now, are you sure you've got everything?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I checked before we came," he replied. She had been asking him that question all morning.

"Well if you have forgotten anything I won't be able to post it to you until next week so you better be sure."

They stood in silence for a while. Neville craned his neck trying to get a better view of the train but there were far too many people in his way. Every time there was a gap in the crowd someone else would take up the space.

"We should probably go and find a compartment before they all get full," she said. She marched off in the search of one. His trunk was heavy and Neville struggled to keep up with her as he wheeled the trolley around the masses of people. To make matters worse it had a wonky wheel so steering it was very difficult. He bumped into a boy around his age that had blonde hair and a pointed face. The boy turned around and glared at him.

"Watch where you're going idiot," he sneered.

"S-s-sorry," Neville stammered. He wheeled the trolley around the boy and sped up to catch up with his Grandmother who was waiting at the end of the train with an impatient look on her face.

"Go in this one. It's empty," she said when he had caught up with her. Neville opened the carriage door and stepped inside.

With the help of his grandmother Neville managed to lift his trunk onto the over-head rail. He was about to put Trevor's cage on the rail beside his trunk when he noticed the toad had gone. His heart skipped a beat. He looked around the compartment frantically; hoping to spot his toad somewhere but Trevor was no-where to be found.

"Gran," Neville said nervously. "I've lost my toad again."

"Oh Neville, when did you see him last?"

"This morning: I made sure he was in the cage before we came. I don't know how he could have gotten out."

"Well, we will have to go and look for him."

Neville felt something move inside his pocket. His put his hand there and gasped when he felt the familiar shape of his toad's body. He pulled him out and stared at him in disbelief. After a few seconds he slowly started to put his toad back into his cage making sure that the lock was firmly in place.

"How on earth did he get in your pocket?" she asked in amazement.

"He must have got in when we put the trunk up," he replied. She sighed and shook her head, looking at the toad in contempt

"I don't know why Algie gave you that stupid thing in the first place. He always causes more trouble then he's worth." As she said this a whistle sounded, signalling that the train was about to leave the station.

"I better go. Have a good term and write as soon as you can. I'll see you at Christmas." She planted a wet kiss on his cheek and stepped off the train and into the crowd.

Neville rubbed his cheek in disgust. The train started moving slowly out of the station. He waved at his grandmother until she was out of sight and then slumped down into his chair. He stared out the window and watched the city turn into vast countryside.

There was a knock on the compartment door. Neville turned his head to find another boy standing behind the glass giving him a thumbs-up sign. He had glasses and a mass of jet black hair that stuck up at the back. He grinned at Neville who returned the smile. The boy opened the compartment door.

"Hey Harry," Neville said as the boy sat down opposite him. "How's your mum?"

"She's still in St. Mungo's but Dad reckons it's only a matter of time before they let her out again." Harry replied.

A few weeks after James Potter had rescued Neville and taken him to his grandmother's house the remaining death eaters had launched an attack on the Potter's. Both James and his wife Lily had been tortured to near insanity before help had arrived. James had made fully recovered after a few years of therapy but Lily still suffered from the effects of prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. Two weeks previously she had attacked an undertaker because she had mistaken him for a death eater. He had escaped with only a few cuts and bruises, and with the administration of a memory charm there was no harm done but Lily had been taken to hospital and would remain there until her nerves had settled. Neville's grandmother had helped look after Harry in the aftermath of the attack and the two boys had grown up together. They were as close as brothers.

"I brought my new pack of exploding snap cards if you want to play?" Harry asked Neville. Neville nodded enthusiastically. Harry pulled out the pack from his pocket and started to deal out the cards.

The boys spent the majority of the morning uninterrupted playing the card game and where only drawn away from it by the sound of the trolley-lady opening their compartment door.

"Do you want anything from the trolley?" She asked.

Neville had been so engrossed in the card game that he hadn't noticed how hungry he was. He stood up and started rummaging in his trunk, trying to remember where his grandmother had put his money. Harry was already being served by the time Neville reached the trolley. Both boys returned to their seat with their arms full of food.

The sun was beginning to set when the boys were interrupted again. The compartment door banged open and three boys walked in. The middle boy, Neville noticed, was the same boy he had bumped into with the trolley earlier. The two boys that stood beside him where big and thuggish: the one on the left had a flat face that looked like it had recently been slammed into a wall and the one on the right strongly resembled a gorilla. Not one of the boys had a friendly expression on their face. The boy with blonde hair spoke first.

"Rumour is Neville Longbottom's in this compartment," he said. The boy cast his eyes dismissively over the boys in front of him. "Then again, the rumour could be wrong."

"No, the rumours true. Neville's right here," Harry said pointing at Neville. He leaned over and pulled up Neville's fringe so that the blonde boy could see the scar. Neville rolled his eyes – trust Harry.

"Oh, then I guess we've already met," the blonde boy said looking at Neville with narrow eyes. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He held out his hand for Neville to shake. Neville shook Malfoy's hand nervously. Harry made a disapproving sound causing Malfoy to let go of Neville's hand and glare at Harry.

"You should be careful Longbottom; you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of people. I can help you there."

"I think I can decide the wrong sort for myself," Neville replied, defending his friend. Malfoy's gaze returned to Neville, his eyebrows raised slightly in disbelief.

"Unless you're careful you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. If you hang around with the likes of him it'll rub off on you." He said indication towards Harry.

Harry stood up and walked over to Malfoy. Neville slid down in his seat slightly, he didn't want to fight.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"Are you going to fight me?" Malfoy said his eyes wide in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, unless you get out of here right now."

Malfoy swung his fist, aiming at Harry's head. Harry ducked out of the way and Malfoy overbalanced, falling onto the floor. Harry was about to throw a counter-attack when he stopped in his tracks. He was staring at the compartment door. The boys turned to see what he was looking at. Standing in the doorway was a tall boy with ginger hair and freckles.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked in a low voice. He walked into the compartment and put his hands on his hips. He had already changed into his Hogwarts robes and Neville noticed that he wore a badge on his chest that had the letter 'P' on it.

"Nothing, we were just leaving," Malfoy said. He and his goons bolted for the open door and ran down the corridor, disappearing from sight. The boy watched them go before turning round staring the two boys.

"Fighting is no way to begin your first year at Hogwarts!" he said. Neville shifted around uncomfortably in his seat.

"I've just spoken to the driver and he says we will be arriving at Hogwarts any minute now so I suggest you get changed into your uniforms." He said pompously before spinning around and leaving the compartment slamming the door dramatically behind him.

"What's his problem?" Harry said as soon as the boy had gone down the corridor.

Neville shrugged and got his uniform out of his trunk. Harry did the same and they both started changing into them.


End file.
